1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a framing bar connector for connecting adjacent framing bars of a frame for framing a picture or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, the conventional frame for framing a picture or the like is assembled by inserting a L-shaped connecting plate in dovetail grooves formed in the adjacent framing bars, respectively, and fastening the L-shaped connecting plate to the adjacent framing bars by fastening means. In most cases, the fastening means employs screws; the screws are screwed through threaded holes formed in the L-shaped connecting plate to press the tips of the screws against the bottom surface of the dovetail grooves of the framing members and to screw up the L-shaped connecting plate to press the same against the inner surfaces of the inner flanges of the framing members.
Such fastening means, however, has disadvantages that the screws need to be screwed with a screw driver requiring much time to assemble the frame and, such a mode of assembling a frame is inefficient in assembling many frames to replace pictures framed in the frames with other pictures in art museums and at an exhibition. That is, with some kind of frames, the frames must be disassembled in replacing a framed article with another, and then the frame is assembled again, so that replacing the framed article with another requires much time.